El Primer Beso De Ranma Y Akane
by StefaDbz
Summary: Hola Primero Que Nada Este Es Mi Primer Fanfic... Este Pequeño One-Shot Es De Como Me Hubiera Gustado Que Fuera El Primer Beso De Esta Bellisima Pareja y Se Lo Darán Muy Ha Su Estilo... (Lo Se Es Un Pésimo Summary, Pero No Sabia Que Poner) A SI Que Pasen y Lean... y Dejen Rewiew


**Hola... Primero Que Nada... Soy Nueva Aquí, Ya Desde Hace Mucho Yo Quería Subir Un Fic...Porque Enserio Me He Vuelto ADICTA Ha Leer Fics... Me La Paso Leyendo Todo El Día... A Si Que Dije ¿Porque No? Así Que Decidí Hacer Un One-Shot De Ranma ½ Porque Es Uno De Mis Animes FAVORITOS Y Ojala y Les Pueda Gustas Ya Que Enserio Me Queme La Cabeza Para Este Breve One-Shot! Espero y No Sea El Único... y Bueno Nada, Ojala y Les Guste y Dejen Review... :3**

• • •

Era Una Tarde De Domingo Muy Muy Calurosa, En El Dojo Tendo Se Encontraba Una Joven De Pelo Azul y Ojos Avellana, Y Su Prometido, Un Joven Ojiazul Con Una Trenza...

—Que Calor!— Decia La Joven De Pelo Corto Mientras Se Soplaba Con Una Revista

—Ya Lo Creo— Afirmaba El Chico De La Trenza Mientras Desesperado Por El Calor Se Vaciaba Una Cubeta De Agua Fría En La Cabeza, y Este Se Convertía En Una Hermosa Joven Pelirroja

—Oye Akane, Que Te Parece Si Vamos Por Un Helado o Algo... Es Que Me Estoy Muriendo De Calor...— Decia Mas Animado El Chico De La Trenza Ahora Comvertido En Mujer

—Si, Yo Tambien— Decia Aun Soplandose Con La Revista

—Muy Bien Entonces Vamos—

Los Dos Jovenes o Mejor Dicho LAS Dos Jovenes Iban Por Un Mantecado, Que Era Uno De Los Postres Favoritos De Ranma, Solo Que No Le Gustaba Comerlos En Publico En Su Forma De Hombre... LAS Dos Chicas Comían Sus Respectivos Postres, o Mejor Dicho Akane Intentaba Comer Ya Que Siempre Se Sorprendía En La Forma Tan Animada Que Ranma Comía Su Mantecado...

—Oye Ranma.. No Deverias De Comer Así... Ya Que Estas Trasformada En Una "Chica" Mínimo Deverias Portarte Como Tal— Sermoneo La Peliazul A Su Prometido

—Oye.. No Me Molestes Akane... Tu Mas Que Nadie Sabe Lo Que Me Encanta Este Postre... Que Lastima Que Sea Un Postre De "Niña"—Decía Mientras Se Pasaba Todo El Montón De Helado Con El Que Parecía Atragantarse

—Hmmmm... De Veras Que Eres Imposible.. Ranma...—Decía Molesta La Chica De Ojos Avellana

Después De Varios Mantecados Que Habían Devorado, Los 2 Prometidos Se Dirijian Al Dojo... y Ya Saben Su Camino De Siempre Akane En La Banqueta y Ranma Arriba De Esa Cerca...

—Parece Que Ya No Hace Tanto Calor Verdad Akane!?— Decía Ranma Saotome "Mujer"

—Si Parece Que El Sol Se Oculta... y Con El Se Lleva Su Infernal Calor...—

En Ese Instante Se Acercaba A Los Dos Una Hermosa Joven Amazona De Pelo Morado ... Al Parecer Esta Buscaba Su "Amado Ranma"

—Shampoo Muy Muy Feliz De Verte... Jmmm...— Pero De Inmediato Se Percato Que No Era "El" Si No "Ella"

—Tu Convertido En Una Chica... Pero Shampoo Tener Solución— Y Mientras Le Vaciaba Encima Una Cubeta De Agua Hirviendo

—¡Hey Que Te Pasa... El Agua Estaba Hirviendo!— Decía Molesto El Joven Ranma

—Ahora Ranma Poder Llevar Ha Shampoo Ha Cita...— Decía La Amazona Mientras Abrazaba Ha Ranma Amorosamente, y Este Se Sonrojaba Un Poco...

Tal Escena De Amor Pareció Disgustarle Ha La Joven De Pelo Corto y Azul Que Estaba Completamente Cegada Por La Rabia... y Se Dirijia Furiosa Ha Ambos...

—Cita? Una Cita!? HAY RANMA PERO QUE SINICO ERES!— Y De Una Gran Patada Mando Ha Volar Muy Muy Lejos Ha Ranma

—Oye Oye Espera Akane... No Tienes Porque Ponerte Así...— Pero El Joven Salio Volando Muy Muy Lejos

—Akane Ser... Una Chica Muy Ruda— Decía Mientras Le Lanzaba Una Mirada Asesina Ha Akane, Claro Esta Que Akane Hizo Lo Mismo

—Jmmm... Si Van Ha Estar De Exhibicionistas, Podrían Hacerlo LEJOS MUY LEJOS DE MI!— Decía Furiosa Akane

—Acaso Akane Estar... Celosa?— Dijo Con Malicia La Amazona

—C-ce-celosa...!?—

—Siempre Hacer Lo Mismo Cuando Ranma y Yo Estar Juntos... Akane Ponerse Celosa...— Decía Muy Segura De Si La Joven Shampoo

—Que, Que Dices!? Yo Jamas Eh Actuado Celosa... Debes Estar Loca— Decía Un Tanto Sonrojada La Mas Joven De Las Tendo

• • •

Mientras Tanto Ha Unos Cuantos Kilómetros Mas.. El Joven Que Hace Unos Instantes Su Prometida Lo Mando Ha Volar Literalmente... Cayo En Un Pequeño Estanque De Agua Fría

—Akane... Pero Que Ruda Eres!—Decía Mientras Se Levantaba De Ahí y Regresaba Con Su Prometida y Shampoo

• • •

—Pero Akane No Debería De Estar Celosa... Porque Ranma Se Quedara Conmigo... Así Que Déjanos En Paz— Decía Muy Segura De Si La Amazona

—Que!? Pero Que Estupideces Dices!?— Decía Mas Que Furiosa La Joven Tendo

—Si... Yo Ser Mucho Mas Bonita y Fuerte Que Akane-San, y Tambien Ser Mucho Mucho Mas Cariñosa Con Ranma, y También El Quererme Mucho Mas— Decía Presumida Shampoo

Las Respuestas Que Shampoo Le Habia Dicho Ha Akane Parecian Ser Como Cuchillos Que Atravesaban Su Corazón, He Hizo Que Akane Llegara Ha Su Limite...

—¡Hay Ya Me Tienes Harta! Escúchame Shampoo... y Escúchame Con Atención... YO AMO HA RANMA SAOTOME... Y POR NINGÚN MOTIVO LO DEJARÍA... Y NI UNA MUJER NI MILES DE MILLONES DE MUJERES MAS VAN HACER QUE YO LO DEJE...EL SE VA QUEDAR CONMIGO ESCUCHASTE... EL SE VA CASAR CONMIGO Y TUUUU ERES LA QUE NO VA PONER HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO... ASÍ QUE DÉJANOS EN...— De Inmediato El Color De La Joven Tendo Cambio... Al Parecer Se Percato Que Su Prometido Estaba ESCUCHANDO TODO

—Oyes... Akane... Eso, Es... Verdad!?— Repetía Un Ranma Serio, y Ha Unos Cuantos Metros De Ella

La Joven De Cabellos Azules y Ojos Avellana, Jamas En La Vida Se Había Sentido Mas Avergonzada, De Inmediato Salio Corriendo y Llorando De Ahí...

—¡Oye Akane... Espera! No Te Vallas— Y Corría Hacia Ella, Tratando De Alcanzarla

• • •

Akane Corrió y Corrió Hasta Que Llego Ha Un Parque... Al Parecer Había Perdido De Vista Ha Ranma Ella Simplemente No Podía Dejar De Pensar En Todo Lo Que Había Dicho.. y Mas Aun No Podía Olvidar El Hecho De Que Ranma La Halla Escuchado, Se Sentía Tan Avergonzada y Mas Porque Ella No Quería Ser Como Sus Demas Prometidas, Ella No Quería Que Ranma La Viera Como "Otra" Ala Que Podría Tener En La Palma De Sus Manos, Simplemente Se Sentía Tan.. Expuesta... Pero Antes De Que Sus Pensamientos La Atacaran Mas, Ranma Llego Hasta Ella...

—Valla Si Que Cores... —

—Ranma... Yo... Yo No Quiero Que Estés Aquí... ¡VETE!— Decía Mientras Se Daba La Media Vuelta y Pretendía Marcharse—

—Oyes Akane Espera...— Y La Detenía Del Brazo

—Yo... Yo Escuche, Todo Lo Que Dijiste...—

—Todo!?— Repetía Avergonzada La Joven Tendo

—Cada Palabra.. Y Solo Quiero Que Sepas Que... Bueno... Yo Quiero Decirte Que... Yo Yo También!— Decía Tratando De Ser "Romántico" Con Ella

—Ranma.. Por favor No Quiero Oírte...—

—NADA DE ESO AKANE... AHORA ME ESCUCHAS... SI TU PUDISTE GRITARLE HA SHAMPOO... Lo Que Sentías Por Mi.. Yo También Quiero Decirte Lo Que... Siento Por Ti... Yo... Yo Te Amo Akane!—

—Ranma Pero...— De Inmediato La Mas Pequeña De Las Tendo Sintió Como Las Miradas De Todas Las Personas Que Pasaban Por Ahí, Las Miraban Como Bichos Raros Ya Que Ranma Le Confeso Su Amor Estando En Su "Forma Femenina"

—Akane... Lo Que Te Digo Es Verdad... Te Amo...—

Pero De Inmediato Se Percato De Que Mucha Gente Las Miraba y Susurraba Cosas Terribles Como

*oyes ya viste? son 2 chicas eso no es normal* *pero que desperdicio con lo bonitas que son* *mira ha ese par... son unas enfermas* *exhibicionistas!* *son unas depravadas*

De Inmediato Ranma Toco Su Pecho Para Cerciorare De Que Era Una Chica y Al Darse Cuenta De Esto El Cayo De Espalda Al Suelo

—Jeje... Emmm Ni Me Había Dado Cuenta Akane... Te Juro Que Ni Me Acordaba De Que Yo Estaba...—Repetía Nervioso y Sonrojado

—Hay Ranma! Cuando Dejaras De Avergonzarme— Y La Joven Tendo Huyo Del Lugar Aun Mas Avergonzada

—Bueno Ha Todos Ustedes Bola De Metiches Se Les Perdió Algo?—Les Decía Ha Todos Los Que Los Estaban Viendo y Los Fulminaba Con La Mirada

La Mas Pequeña De Las Tendo Llego Al Dojo y Subió De Inmediato A Su Habitación, Como Era De Costumbre Para Ella y Mas Cuando Peleaba Con Ranma Le Gustaba Encerrarse En Su Habitación, Ha Poner La Cara En La Almohada y Llorar y Gritar... Pero En Ese Momento Sin Percatarse Esta Vez Era El Ranma Chico Que Entraba Por Su Ventana y La Veía Desde Ahí.. El No Quería Hacerla Sufrir Mas El Sabia Que El Sabia Que Era El Único En Este Mundo En El Que Akane Podía Confiar Ciegamente, y El No Quería Lastimara Mas.. y Mas Aun Que Por fin Los 2 Se Atrevieron Ha Confesar Lo Que En realidad Sentían Los 2...

—Oyes Akane...

—Ranma! Desde, Desde Cuando Estas Ahí?— Decía La Peliazul Mientras Secaba Una Pequeña Lagrima De Su Mejilla

—Eso No Importa Akane... Yo.. No Quiero Que Piensas Que Lo Que Dijiste Hace Unos Instantes... No Me Importo.. Porque Bueno.. Yo También...— Esta Vez El Joven Tendo Miraba Hacia El Techo y Rojo Como Un Tomate

—Esta Bien Ranma... No Tienes Que Fingir!— Decía Algo Molesta La Niña Tendo

—ES QUE NO ESTOY FINGIENDO YO... Es Que No Puedo Creer Que Nunca Sospecharas.. Lo Mucho Que Me Gustabas...— Decía y Reía El Joven Para Después Ponerse Mas Rojo y Mas Nervioso

—Lo Dices Enserio Ranma?— Decía Muy Ilusionada La Niña Tendo

—Si.. Pues Porque Yo... Bueno Tu, Tu Sabes Que Todo Lo Hago Por Ti... y Bueno Tu Sabes Que No Hay Nada En Este Mundo... Que No Aria Por Ti... y Entiendo Que No Quieras Hablar... Porque Si No Quieres Hablar Esta Bien... Yo Solo Quería Que... Supieras Eso... Y Lo Que Te Dije Hace Un Rato Cuando Estaba Convertido En Mujer... Emmm.. Pues Todo Lo Que Dije Aunque No Me Creas... Es Verdad— Dijo El Chico De La Trenza Un Poco Mas Serio y Relajado Por Que Por fin Después De Todo Pudo Confesarle Ha Akane Lo Que En Realidad Siente Por Ella

Ambos Se Quedaron Callados Por Un Par De Minutos, Pensativos y Dudosos Los Jóvenes Enamorados No Encontraban Que Hacer o Decir Para Romper Ese Incomodo Silencio...

—Hace Un Momento Parecías Mas Animado Cuando Dijiste Que Me Amabas...— Por Fin Hablo La Joven Peliazul

—Que?— Al Parecer Le Sorprendió Lo Que Le Dijo Su Prometida

—Solo Digo.. Que... Me Gusto Mas Cuando Gritaste Ha Todos "Te Amo Akane"— Y Mientras Soltaba Una Pequeña Risita

—Si... Supongo Que Estaba "Inspirado"... Jaja Que Mal Que Estaba Convertido En Mujer Porque Me Hubiera Gustado Besaaaaaarr...— y De Inmediato Se Tapo La Boca Y Parecía Estar Mas Nervioso Aun

—Que?— Pronuncio La Peliazul Como Si No Supiera Bien Lo Que Pretendía Decirle Su Prometido

—Nada, Nada No Dije Nada Jajaja...— Y Comenso Ha Reirse Nervioso

—No Mientas Ranma... Solo Te Ries Así Cuando Estas Nervioso... Dime Lo Que Ibas Ha Decirme..— Decía En Su Tono Normal, Mientras Lo Amenazaba Con Un Puño

—Hey Tranquila... Akane... No Te Enojes, Así No Te Ves Bonita...—

—¿Bonita? Lo Dices Enserio?— Decía Mientras Se Tranquilizaba Un Poco

—Claro Que Si... Ahora Porque No Vamos Ha Cenar Seguro Kasumi Ya Hizo La Cena... y Yo La Verdad Tengo Mucha Hambre Así Que Hay Que Ir Ha Cenar— Decía Creyendo Que Se Había Librado De Su Prometida

—Un Momento... Tu No Te Vas De Aquí Sin Antes Decirme Que Es Lo Que Me Ibas Ha Decir!— Exclamo Mientras Tomaba De La Ropa Ha Su Prometido

—Akane.. Deja De Molestar Con Lo Mismo Quieres?— Decía En Su Tono Normal El Joven Saotome

—Ya Te Dije Que No Te Vas Hasta Que No Me Digas...— Grito La Joven

—Akane Pero Que Ruda Eres... Si La Mitad De Lo Ruda Que Eres Fueras Así La Mitad De Romántica Tal vez No Se Me Dificultaría Decirte Las Cosas...— Gritaba El Joven Saotome

—Así? Entonces Quieres Que Sea Así De Ensimosa Como Tus Demas Novias Locas? y Todo El Tiempo Te Estuviera Acosando y Diciendo "Hay Ranma Mi Amor" "Hay Ranma Mi Cielo" "Ranma Saotome Eres El Amor De Mi Vida"— Decía Mientras Finjia La Voz De Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi

—Cuantas Veces Te Tengo Que Decir Que... NO ME IMPORTAN LAS DEMÁS! Ademas Ya Te Dije Que Ha La Que Quiero Es A Ti!—

—Hay Si Pero Bien Que Te Gustaría Verdad? ACASO TE GUSTARÍA QUE YO FUERA COMO SHAMPOO UKYO O KODACHI?— Decía Molesta La Joven De Pelo Corto

—Ni Hablemos De Lo Que Me Gustaría!—

—ASÍ? Y QUE TE GUSTARÍA!— Pregunto Enojada La De Ojos Avellana

—Esto... — Y Beso Repentinamente Ha Su Bella Prometida

POR FIN! POR FIN DESPUÉS DE TANTO... Los Labios De Ambos Ya Sa Habían Tocado, Y En Un Suave Beso Los Dos Descubrieron Que No Importa Lo Que Pueda Pasar Cualquier Cosa Se Podría Superar Siempre y Cuando Los Dos Estuvieran Juntos!


End file.
